fiendsreachfandomcom-20200213-history
Blaise
Background Blaise was born on the upper plane of Elysium. She lived a relatively simple life for a Brijidine, owning a small keep made of shaped obsidian at the base of an active volcano surrounded on all sides by the infinite wild wilderness of Elysium. She had many neighbors in the surrounding woods and kept contact with a small alliance of fellow celestials who were devoted to her mother but otherwise lived alone. The Alliance of celestials of which she knew made many small scale campaigns over the years, mostly in conflict with devils and the agents of hell. Blaise took part in many of these missions and admittedly did enjoy the heat of battle and was recognized as a fairly competent warrior. One afternoon as Blaise was walking through the forest she found herself inexplicably transported across the planes to arrive in the mortal world of Golarion. There she found herself confronted by a human man by the name of Jereth Greenwood. Jereth explained that he had won a particularly pricey scroll in a card tournament, and that scroll had brought her hear. Confused but curious, Blaise decided to hear the man out and questioned him on why he would wish to call her. The man explained that a young dragon had moved into the local area and claimed it as his hunting grounds and thus had been terrorizing the nearby livestock and pillaging merchant caravans. Jereth explained that as such, the lord of the land had put up a bounty for the creatures head. He wished to acquire the fame and gold from the bounty that would come from slaying this beast. While Blaise found the mans greedy motives distasteful she agreed that the quest was for the good of the people and committed to help for as long as the scroll would allow her to remain on the plane. The quest was much more than either had realized at first. The journey to the dragons mountain lair was a couple days ride from the town and up at the top of a treacherous mountain pass. Along the way the pair had to battle the dragons kobold minions of which there were many. Blaise handled the fights well of course as a relatively seasoned warrior of the upper planes, but she was surprised to see that the man, though certainly not dressed as a knight, handles a sword quite well. He had natural talent for it. Additionally in their times camping together in their journey Jereth would bring out his lute and pass the time by practicing and singing songs of his own make. She was actually somewhat impressed by his skill and found the performance quite enjoyable. Eventually they did reach the summit and together they slay the beast and set off to return to the town with its head. Blaise's time ran up just as they were entering the city limits. She gave the man a friendly goodbye and per his final request of her before she faded away, she gave him her name. She returned to her simple life there after and it wasn't long till that little adventure left her mind entirely, replaced by the common thoughts of every day life. Every once in a while listening to a song of one of her lyrakien friends she would momentarily thing of the nights gathered around the campfire. It was roughly a years pass since then that one night as she was sitting down for dinner alone that she found herself whisked away through the astral sea to land once more in that familiar mortal town, this time arriving in what appeared to be the kitchen of a simple cottage. Before her was a quaint table and chairs with a bowl of a particularly spicy smelling chili, and seated across the table was the familiar face of the human songstrel Jereth. She was shocked to see the man again, not know it were even possible to have been called twice by the same person. She greeted him with a more friendly tone this time and expressed that it was pleasant to see him again, then questioned what sort of quest he had for them this time. Jereth smiled and gestured for her to sit and explained that there was no such quest that he simply wished to see her again. Blaise did not know how to take this, she was an immortal being of great power being summoned for dinner after all, a foolish misuse of a holy spell. Jereth must have noted the distaste in her expression and quickly began to elaborate. The bard had acquired a good deal of coin from slaying the young dragon with her but claimed that it brought him no happiness, instead he found himself think of her often, particularly when he preformed at the local taverns or wrote his new songs and poems. The memory of her unearthly beauty and grace inspired him to write what he considered his best work. But more so than anything he long for her company once again. So for the next year he studded her kind and saved his coin that he would usually spend on frivolous gambling and drinking to gather the coin necessary to purchase another scroll of calling. After his research he determined that her kind loved spicy foods and thus purchased exotic peppers from the tropical southern reaches to make into chili just for her. He asked of her to just eat the chili he had acquired at the lest before you go. Blaise did so and while she did he serenaded her with some of the ballads he had written. Blaise was overcome with the beautiful gesture and agreed to stay for as long as the spell would allow. They spent the week together and several weeks in the years to follow after that. Soon enough they both shared an equal infatuation with each other. This went on for several years until one day when it all come crashing down. Blaise was called, but upon her arival she was met not with the romantic displays she was used to but instead, much to her horror, found the corpse of her courtier sprawled out at the floor of the cabin in a pool of his own blood. It appeared his neck had been cut from behind and the foe had vanished before the spell had concluded. Blaise was overcome with rage that consumed her rational mind. She tracked the tracks in the snow leading from the cabin to a shadey bar nearby where she proceeded to barricade the exit with conjured walls of stone before confronting those inside. Inside was a local gang who when confronted claimed to have lent Jereth a great amount of money some time back. Jereth was due to pay the gold back nearly a month prior according to one of the mens claim but they discovered instead that he had spent it all and then some on some pricey scroll. They planned to kill him and take the scroll but were unable to do so before he activated it apparently. The explanation did nothing to ease Blaise's grief and anger and she soon took it out on the gang, slaughtering them all with fire and fury. The resulting conflagration however ignited the entire bar into flames and soon half the town went up with it. Many innocents lost their homes due to her imprudence and at lest one child lost its live from smoke inhalation. She tried to help put out the flames but a creature of fire was not suited to the task. She had made grave mistakes, her meddling with a mortal man had cost the man his life, and her rage had cost many innocents everything. Though her actions were not driven by evil, they were wrong and she could not go unpunished. She was soon summoned to stand before the greater of her kind. They did however hear her tail and for her previous dutiful and valiant actions in the fight for good, and in consideration that she was still yet not an agent of evil, if only a fool, she was decided to be spared. Instead of putting her to death they branded her with a permanent brand signifying her excommunication from the heavens and then promptly banished her from the upper planes to a mortal world with but a single path to redemption. "Prove yourself to be the beacon of mercy and warmth you were meant to be and use your fire to protect life, not only take it. Learn temperance, restraint, mercy, and forgiveness, and become a guiding light in the darkness for the innocent mortals of this land. Only through the grace of the dawnflower shall you fine redemption" Appearance Blaise in her basest form appears as a young voluptous human woman with bright blue eyes and long wavey red hair. She often wears a somewhat revealing white priest gown trimmed gold as well as a modest gold circlet with a single ruby stone, a small gold chain belt, and an amulet of a golden angelic anhk (Symbol of Sarenrae). When Blasie unleashes her full power her skin takes of the appearance of red-orange molten rock. Additionally her body becomes wreathed in a flaming inferno. Unfortunately this causes all the non-magical clothing she currently has equipped to quickly burn away to ash. As such, she carries several sets of her outfit on her at all times. Personality Blaise was born and lived almost her entire life sheltered by the upper planes, as such she is quite naive about mortal life. She has a good heart and a kind soul but is a bit of a hot head. She is also highly impulsive and rarely thinks far ahead about anything instead adopting a, take things as they come, philosophy on life. She is an idealist, prizing ones personal freedoms above almost all else. She would gladly take up arms to fight for her freedom or the freedom of others. Blaise is a lover of the arts of all kinds, but particularly enjoys poetry and singing. She is also a great fan of spicy foods, there is no such thing as too much heat in her eyes. Morningbloom Morningbloom is an artifact staff bestowed upon Blaise from her mother as her birth right. It was first given to her when she became old enough to join the celestial warriors in thier campaign. The staff apoears to be made of solid gold thought it appears more as if it were grown rather than forged. Its pole arm is roughly 5ft in length and resembles a twisted stim with the head resembling the bloom of a rose.